Closer
by Miasen
Summary: Sasuke moved across the country to get away from his father when he started college, ready to finally prove that he is good enough. What he wasn't ready for was the blond tornado called Naruto. NaruSasu, lemons, yaoi.


DAY -119

Naruto skidded along a hallway, nearly running straight into the janitor. He jumped to the side, and kept on running, ignoring the annoyed yell thrown after him. The rest of the hallway was deserted, not a good sign at all, as it meant class had started and everyone else was already inside. And Mr. Umino might be a decent guy for a teacher, but he was getting pretty fed up by Naruto. Just because he was late on a semi-daily basis. Figures.

His sneakers screeched as he came to a stop in front of the classroom, and he took a deep breath while trying to come up with a believable excuse for his tardiness when the door to the classroom suddenly opened in front of him, Mr. Umino looking down at him, face completely blank.

"So nice of you to join us," he stated and turned around to head back towards the blackboard. "Next time you are late, please refrain from running down the hallway like a rampant elephant and disturbing everyone."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, and head hanging headed towards his seat, near the very back. He heard snickering, and knew that people would think his embarrassment hugely amusing. Deciding that he might just roll with it he straightened up, stretched his arms behind his neck and grinned widely.

A few more laughs trickled through the classroom before Mr. Umino stopped it with a bellow. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto sank down in his seat, looking just abashed enough for his teacher to just sigh and roll his eyes a little before going back to teaching. Mr. Umino never stayed mad at Naruto for very long. Must be his winning personality.

Naruto peered over at his neighbor to see just what subject they were doing this lesson. Shikamaru was fast asleep, but he had managed to get as far as to put his books on his desk before nodding off, and Naruto saw the familiar algebra book and quickly fished his own up from his backpack.

The next fifteen minutes Naruto actually paid attention, but then he found himself staring around the classroom instead of what he was supposed to be doing. Most of the other students were either looking up at Mr. Umino, but a few were busy doodling in the books or looking down at the cellphones they had not-so-sneaky placed in their laps to play with. If the teacher were to look at them it would seem like they had an unhealthy obsession with their own laps. Maybe not so far off actually, they were teenagers after all.

Naruto's eyes finally landed on a familiar head of hair, styled as always in what resembled a duck's butt. Sasuke always bristled if Naruto said as much, but never seemed to change it. The heavily gelled spikes in the back of his head suddenly gave Naruto ideas.

Silently tearing off a small piece of paper from his notebook he crumbled it into a small ball and lobbed it towards Sasuke. The ball fell just a little bit shy of his target, and Naruto quickly made a new ball, aiming more carefully this time.

Score! The ball did a nice little curve and landed smoothly in the middle of the spikes that adorned the back of Sasuke's head. Naruto waited tensely for a moment, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice. It was fucking hilarious, and Naruto had to clamp a hand in front of his mouth to stop the laugh that threatened to break free.

His fingers deftly rolled up a new ball, took aim and let it fly. It landed right above the first ball, wobbled a little, but came to a stop atop one spike. Sasuke was looking like he had a serious case of dandruff going on.

Having completely forgotten about math Naruto was quick to make a new ball. He followed the white paper ball with his eyes as it flew across the room and hit its target. He had thrown just a little too hard this time though, and instead of gently coming to a rest in Sasuke's hair it hit him and bounced off. Naruto winced as he saw Sasuke's hand lift and move towards the back of his head. He touched the spot Naruto had hit, and then brushed against one of the paper balls, plucking it away. He looked at it for a moment then suddenly spun around in his chair, his dark eyes immediately landing on Naruto.

Naruto tried to look innocent, but Sasuke's eyes dropped to the mutilated notebook in front of Naruto, and immediately fury sparked in them. Naruto was good and busted, but he wasn't too concerned about this. Pissing off Sasuke had gotten to be a hobby of his, and he knew the raven haired classmate would never dare to do anything about it, not in class. He took school way too seriously.

Naruto laced his fingers together behind his neck and leaned back with a grin on his face, further infuriating his classmate who now looked like he was about to forget all about the fact that he was in a classroom and jump him.

A cough from Mr. Umino had Sasuke realizing where he was, and he quickly spun back around, going back to his school work. Naruto's grin widened as he saw the small white paper ball still balancing in his hair.

DAY ONE

Sasuke stood a bit hesitantly in front of the wooden door with the brass numbers 219 on them. Finally he was here. About to enter his dorm room for the first time, his home for the next few years. He had been longing for this moment for ages, to be away from his father's scrutinizing stare, be away from the constant little mentions about how well Itachi was doing, how Itachi was excelling, how Sasuke should be more like Itachi.

Fine, so he was starting studies that would lead him on the path to become a lawyer, just like Itachi and their father, but at least he wouldn't have to hear his father talk about the almighty glorious Itachi while he did it. Maybe he would finally shut up about the elder Uchiha brother if Sasuke showed that he would be just as good. Being a straight a student in high school apparently hadn't been enough.

Not about to delay any longer he twisted the door handle and stepped into his room.

Which was an utter mess. Clothes strewn on every surface, chocolate wrappers arranged not-so-neatly on top of the clothes and books strewn haphazardly through the rest of the mess.

"What the…" Sasuke muttered to himself, and then he heard a sound from his right, coming from what seemed to be the closet. He turned towards it and thought for a moment he had to be dreaming because, surely, this had to be a nightmare?

Peeking out from the small closet was his nemesis, his tormentor, the single most annoying person on the surface of the earth: Naruto fucking Uzumaki.

An all too familiar grin spread on the blond's face and Sasuke wanted to stalk right over to him and smack that grin right off.

"No fucking way! Sasuke! Roomie!" Naruto looked pretty fucking pleased about the situation. Of course he was, he loved tormenting Sasuke and now he would have plenty of opportunity. This could not be happening, they could not have managed to place Naruto and him together, the world just couldn't be that cruel.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in a glare that had most people pale. Naruto just kept on grinning, stepping out of the closet with an orange hoodie in his hand.

Sasuke snapped. He stalked over, grabbed Naruto by the front of his t-shirt and dragged him after him. Down the hallway, past dozens of curious onlookers, down a flight of stairs, towards the administrative offices of the dorm. He didn't bother knocking, just pushed the door open and just about threw Naruto through it. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Naruto had muttered a string of words all the way down here, mostly consisting of the phrases "what the hell," and "what the fuck." Eloquent as always.

The blonde haired lady sitting behind the desk glanced up from a stack of papers, frown on her face. She didn't look as shocked as one might expect, but then again, one probably saw a lot of things in this job. Most dorms had residential advisors on the various floors to keep charge of the students, but here Ms. Tsunade was in charge of everything.

"This is not happening," Sasuke stated. Neither Naruto nor Tsunade looked like they had any idea of what he was talking about.

Sasuke elaborated. "I move across the country to get away from everything, and not only do I find that this fucker— "cue dramatic wriggling of Naruto, whom he still held firmly by the t-shirt, "—attends the same school, you actually stuck us in the same fucking room? Not happening, not at all."

Crickets chirped and needles were dropped with loud bangs in the silence following Sasuke's tirade. Tsunade looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. Naruto just gaped, whether from shock or stupidity or something else Sasuke did not know.

"You are not pleased with your sleeping arrangements then?" Tsunade stated, completely deadpan.

Sasuke took a breath to calm himself. "No, I am not."

Tsunade leaned over to a set of drawers next to her, pulling one out and removing a sheet of paper, pushing it over the desk towards Sasuke.

"You'll need to fill this out and put it in the box in the lobby marked "House administrations". We will then process your complaint within ten working days."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "You're not going to kick him out of the room?"

Tsunade smiled, apparently finding some joy in torturing him. "There are no rooms available at this time, so it will take some time to find new accommodations. In the meanwhile you can choose to stay in the room you were appointed to, or find new accommodations off campus that are more to your liking."

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, his arm finally dropping away from Naruto's shirt. He was about to lose it completely, but he knew that would not get him anywhere. Forcing himself to calm down he took a deep breath before leaning closer to Tsunade's desk.

"You don't understand," he started, before the buxom woman shut him up with a wave of her hand.

"Do you think your life is in danger by staying in the same room as him?"

Sasuke thought back to all his encounters with Naruto in high school. Although they had been annoying as hell, Naruto had never done anything malicious towards him. "No, but—"

Tsunade shushed him and held out the sheet of paper again, which Sasuke hesitantly grasped. He was about to plead his case again, but it seemed like Tsunade had had enough for the day, as she stood up and with her hands on her desk leaned forward with a strained smile on her face.

"Now get out of my office, IMMEDIATELY!"

Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden scream and realized that Tsunade was not a woman to be pushed around. Tucking his proverbial tail between his legs he walked out of the office, registering that Naruto followed behind him.

He knew that he would not be able to find any housing outside of the dorms, not at this time. Being a college town it was already filled with people. And although he got a generous allowance from his father (a fact that did bug him, but was necessary all the same), it would not be enough to buy anything. No, he was stuck with the blond tornado, at least until Tsunade could relocate him. Somehow he figured he shouldn't hold his breath, he was certain Tsunade wasn't about to go out of her way to help him.

The fact that the blond tornado in question was happily skipping on Sasuke's heels at the moment did not help his mood at all.

Finally back at the door to their shared room Sasuke tried to slam the door in Naruto's face, but Naruto was quick to get out of the way, and the door crashed shut with the both of them inside.

Quietly Sasuke grabbed his bags, the rest of his luggage set to arrive courtesy of UPS in a few days, and placed them on the edge of the only tidy surface in the room: the bed he figured would be his.

A quick glance around the place, and Sasuke was suddenly feeling that maybe living in his brother's shadow wouldn't have been too bad, and maybe he should just go home right away. Could anything really be worse than being stuck in a small room with Naruto?

The blond in question was being uncharacteristically quiet, having jumped up on his own bed, cell phone in hand, texting someone or playing some game most likely.

"When did you arrive?" Sasuke suddenly heard himself ask, surprising himself as well as Naruto.

"Uhm," Naruto started hesitantly. His t-shirt was still crumbled in the front where Sasuke had pulled him along, making Sasuke wonder if maybe he had overreacted just a little bit. "I came in yesterday."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "How the fuck did you manage to create this mess in ONE LOUSY DAY?!" He threw his arms out for emphasis.

"Uhm…"

Sasuke sighed. "Never mind. Just clean it up. I am not living in this pig sty."

He grabbed his wallet and phone and left before giving Naruto the opportunity to answer.

Naruto stared at the closed door for a moment. Rooming with Sasuke Uchiha, he would have never seen that curve ball coming. Moving across the country he hadn't thought he would ever see any of his old classmates again. Sasuke had seemed just as shocked at seeing Naruto, but where Naruto had thought it a nice surprise, Sasuke seemed less stoked. The raven had acted like it was the end of the world or something. Jeez, talk about overreacting.

Naruto peered around the room, and realized that there might have been one aspect Sasuke hadn't overreacted on. The room was a mess. Gingerly rolling off the bed Naruto started picking up.

It wasn't that he was a complete pig or anything, there were purpose behind the mess. He had finished unpacking everything yesterday, and everything had been fine and dandy until he had realized that he couldn't find his frog wallet, the one he had gotten as a kid. Not only was it one of his dearest possessions, but it also held all the money his godfather had given him as a going away present. It hadn't been that much money, but losing it would mean he had virtually nothing while he waited for his scholarship to come in.

So he had dug through his closet, clothes flying, hoping to find it there. And then he had dug through the garbage can, thinking maybe it had ended up there. It hadn't been in his book bags either. He had upended the entire room before he suddenly remembered putting the frog inside one of his spare sneakers earlier, for safekeeping. He was just starting to put everything back in the closet when Sasuke had wandered in earlier.

Going back to what he had been doing he started folding up jeans and tucking everything away.

Sasuke didn't come back until just after Naruto had gone to bed. He lay in silence, listening to Sasuke puttering about the room for a bit before leaving again, presumably towards the shared bathrooms in the hallway.

Five minutes later Sasuke came back in and crept to bed. Naruto was surprised to find that Sasuke was being oddly considerate of him, barely making any noise, and not turning on the light.

It seemed like Sasuke didn't remember Naruto in the best of ways from high school, and Naruto could understand why, although it didn't mean that he liked it.

Naruto himself had always sorta liked Sasuke. Okay, so he was a moody bastard, completely unfriendly, but that made coaxing reactions out of him even more fun. Sasuke made for an excellent target.

There were more to Naruto's actions though, even if looking back he wasn't sure if he had been completely aware of it himself at the time. Unlike what Sasuke seemed to think Naruto hadn't annoyed him out of spite. He did it because it seemed to be the only way to make the raven show any kind of emotion. Any other time Sasuke was serious and cold towards other people, but when Naruto pushed his buttons he got a proper emotional response out of him. It was the only times the stoic Uchiha showed any true emotion, and Naruto figured anger was better than nothing. In their four years of high school Naruto had never once seen Sasuke express joy or happiness, so he had settled with anger.

It didn't take long before Naruto heard soft snores from the other side of the room, and he used the opportunity to turn to his side and glance over. There were a street lamp just outside the window, and with his eyes having grown used to the slight light it sent into the room he could see Sasuke decent enough.

Pale skin hinting at long hours spent inside, studying. Straight nose, surprisingly full lips. Naruto figured they weren't as easy to make out when always pressed together in annoyance or concentration. Sasuke looked… peaceful, and it was a nice change. Awake he always looked like he carried the weight of the world on his slim shoulders.

Naruto yelped when Sasuke's eyes suddenly flew open, meeting his. "Stop staring at me, freak! I'm trying to sleep!"

Naruto threw his hands up to protect him from the pencil that flew across the room, and it bounced off his arm to land on the floor between them. Naruto grinned sheepishly and turned around, small smile playing on his lips. He had no problem evoking anger in the other, maybe at some point he would be able to evoke other feelings as well. Naruto Uzumaki never backed away from a challenge.

DAY THREE

The next couple of days Sasuke ended up barely seeing Naruto at all. Classes had started up, so he was busy running between them and the library for studying. When he came home to the dorm in the evenings Naruto was either fast asleep already, or he wouldn't come back until Sasuke himself fell asleep. So apart from Naruto grinning cheerily at him in the mornings before they parted ways the blond hadn't really had much chance to annoy him yet. And, to his credit, he had cleaned up the messy room that first night, and kept it that way.

Maybe Uzumaki had grown up after all.

Currently Sasuke had taken up a prime spot in the library, at the very back, with his back towards the rest of the students, giving him as much privacy as studying in a public place would grant him. He was busy jotting down notes from the latest chapter when he suddenly felt something on the back of his head. He lifted a hand towards it, and pulled a paper ball from amidst the dark spikes. He spun around. Only one person would ever dare doing something like that to him.

His eyes narrowed as he looked over the students sitting close by. There was a pink haired girl that blushed as his gaze swept over her, and a couple more faces that didn't pay him any attention. But then there was a shock of unruly blond hair that peeked up from behind a book, looking very much like it was hiding.

Sasuke pushed back his chair and stalked over, seating himself opposite Naruto, pushing down his book and holding out the paper ball. A quick glance down showed Sasuke a notebook with a corner torn off, evidence enough even without the huge grin on Naruto's face. Someone seemed very pleased with themselves.

"Are you fucking stalking me now?" Sasuke growled angrily, dropping the paper ball on top of Naruto's notebook.

Naruto's grin wilted at the edges, not taking well to the accusation.

"Always the arrogant bastard eh?" he said and pointed deliberately at the book he had been hiding behind. Sasuke glanced at the book, some introductionary biology book.

"You're studying?" he said, apparently sounding a little too surprised judging by the way Naruto's grin faded completely.

"What did you think I was doing at university? Working in the cafeteria?"

"It's just…" okay, maybe Sasuke hadn't thought this all through. Of course Naruto would be going to university, he knew that. It was just… Naruto had always been the class clown, he had never really seen him actually studying before. Somehow he must have pulled through high school with decent grades though, to be going to university. It wasn't Harvard (much to Sasuke's fathers chagrin), but it was a prestigious school nonetheless.

"I know I probably don't seem like it, but I always did take school seriously you know. I just tended to get a bit… bored in class. I might not be up to the perfect standard of Sasuke Uchiha, but I worked my butt off. And I'm not slacking off now, in case you hadn't noticed I'm out studying all day, just like you probably are. I'm just not a moody bastard while doing it, I like having some fun as well." To prove a point Naruto picked up the paper ball and lobbed it at Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke's glared at Naruto. "Fine, so you are not completely stupid like I might have thought at some point, but that does not help the fact that you apparently hate me."

Naruto frowned. "I don't hate you."

"Then why did you spend all of high school bugging me?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto pushed his biology book to the side, looking more serious than Sasuke had ever seen him done before.

"I cannot believe you haven't figured it out, I thought you were a genius or something?"

Sasuke defensively crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning back in the chair. He knew he probably looked like he was pouting, but right now he didn't care. "Please, feel free to educate me."

"High school is supposed to be a great time, socializing and doing stupid things and what not. But you were always so serious. All work and no play, never showing any emotions. Everyone said that you were icy, emotionless. I wanted to prove that you weren't."

Sasuke just stared at Naruto until the blond continued.

"Goofing off in class had everyone else in stitches, but you never once smiled, so I had to do something else. Annoying you made you angry, and anger is a feeling, so I figured it was better than nothing." Naruto shrugged. "It was never a plan or something, I don't think I really thought about why I did it until these last days, seeing you again. I guess I always thought you seemed like you could need something other than school to think about, you know?"

Sasuke blinked, completely at a loss of words. He knew people had seen him as cold, he just never thought anyone cared about it. Mostly people just left him alone.

"Just…" Sasuke tried to come up with something to say, but he had no idea what to say, so he just walked back to the desk he had been sitting at earlier and tried his best to ignore Naruto. Uzumaki left him alone, seemingly going back to his biology book, but Sasuke was finding it hard to concentrate just knowing he was back there. Here he had always thought Naruto had found some kind of sadistic pleasure in making Sasuke's life a living hell (okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit there), but then it turned out that Naruto had done it out of some twisted helpfulness. Sasuke wasn't sure he was agreeing with Naruto's reasoning, but it had given him something other than his father and his high expectations to think about at least.

DAY NINETEEN

The days passed by quickly for Naruto, vanishing in a blur of classes, study lessons and meetings with new people. Currently he was lying on his bed, writing on a biology paper that was due next week.

On the other side of the room Sasuke was sitting by his small desk, working on some assignment of his own. Judging by the books stacked in his shelf they weren't taking any of the same classes, Sasuke's mostly being about politics, history and the like. Naruto was focusing on biology and chemistry himself, eventually wanting to become a doctor. He didn't know what Sasuke was aiming for with his studies, but it was probably something real boring that would mean wearing suits and sitting in offices all the day.

They might be roomies, but apart from a few words here and there they hadn't really talked yet. This was actually the first time they were actually hanging out in the room together, and so far it had gone well on account on Naruto deciding to not say a word, to make sure he didn't annoy Sasuke. Having heard Sasuke thinking that Naruto had hated him in high school had made him realize that maybe he hadn't acted in the smartest ways, and that being an asshole maybe wasn't the best way to act around Sasuke, so now he was trying something else: shutting the hell up for once. He was finding it hard, but it helped having school work to focus on.

Suddenly a classical piece of music Naruto didn't recognize started playing. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke pull a black phone from his pocket. Of course he wouldn't have some rap or rock song as a ringtone, but friggin' Bach. Or was it Mozart maybe? Naruto had never been big on classical music.

"Hello, father," Sasuke said across the room. Naruto figured he shouldn't try to listen it, but it was kind of hard not to. Small room, and being curious and all. Naruto had no idea how Sasuke's father was, but with how Sasuke had stiffened, back completely straight, speaking in monosyllable words, told Naruto that it wasn't exactly a loving relationship.

As the conversation progressed it became even more strained. Apparently the elder Uchiha wasn't completely happy with Sasuke. Whatever for Naruto had no idea. Sasuke was taking difficult classes at a great university, and working his ass off doing it, judging by how he was staying all day, logging around on his school books. What else could a father want a kid to do?

As the conversation ended Naruto saw Sasuke's face scrunch up in barely-contained anger, fingers whitening from where he clutched the phone.

Naruto swung his legs down on the floor and took the few steps over to Sasuke, promise to himself to shut up around Sasuke completely forgotten.

"Punch me," he stated and Sasuke jolted. He seemed to have completely forgotten about Naruto being in the room. Slowly he turned around, his eyes wary as he looked as Naruto.

"Excuse me?" he said, voice stilted.

"Punch me," Naruto repeated.

"Why do you want me to hit you?" Sasuke said, looking genuinely surprised now.

"You look like you need to punch someone, and I'm a helluva lot closer than daddy dearest."

Sasuke huffed and turned back to his school work, but Naruto was almost certain he had seen the hint of a smile on his lips before he did. He grinned widely as he walked back to his biology paper, immensely happy about himself. Seeing Sasuke smile would have been worth a punch, even if Sasuke had taken him up on his offer.

Maybe he actually would be able to actually get Sasuke to show some actual, goddamned, happiness at some point.

DAY TWENTY-TWO

Naruto came back to the dorm room to found it empty. It didn't surprise him, Sasuke was always off in class or studying. The poor guy was a workaholic.

Tossing his school bag on the bed he flopped down on his desk chair, swiveling it slowly around. He was tired, having had to get up early for morning class, and he was bored. He should be reading for his next class, but right now he couldn't be bothered. He was hungry as well, but the cafeteria seemed an awful long way from here.

Hoping maybe Sasuke would have left something edible on his desk he pushed off, driving his chair across the room. Sasuke's desk was organized neatly, a pile of papers on one side, a box of pens and the like on the other. His laptop was lying in the middle. Naruto was suddenly itching to get into it, see what kinds of secret Sasuke was hiding, but he well knew it was password protected, and he highly doubted a guy like Sasuke would have a password he would be able to guess.

Pulling open the drawers on the search for a granola bar or something to stave his hunger he was disappointed to find nothing at all.

Leaning his head on the desk and groaning in boredom he found himself looking down on the trash can next to Sasuke's desk. It was empty save for a single piece of paper crumbled up into a neat little ball.

Normally Naruto wasn't one for digging through trash, but he was extraordinarily bored, and soon found that he had fished up the paper and was straightening it out, trying to find out what it was, hoping it was some secret love letter or something entertaining.

Naruto was disappointed when the letterhead of the college was the first thing he saw, but he perked up again when he read on. The headline read "Transfer of dorm rooms", and Naruto recognized it as the paper Tsunade had given Sasuke when he had dragged Naruto down to complain about their living situation. Naruto would have thought Sasuke had filled it in and sent it back, hoping for a new roommate, but if he'd rather thrown it away it meant that…

"Oooh, Sasuke liiikes me," Naruto giggled to himself. He was actually quite pleased that Sasuke seemed to have gotten over his anger and was giving it a shot. Naruto liked having Sasuke around, wouldn't want to be stuck with some other loser.

Crumbling the paper back up so Sasuke wouldn't know that he knew Naruto suddenly found himself in a much better mood than he had been.

DAY THIRTY-NINE

Sasuke was trying to work on his paper for political history class and had had to bring his school work back to the dorm room, as the library closed before he was done with what he had planned for the day. He'd been at school for several weeks already, and the increased workload that came with higher education was leading to long days in the library, reading, writing notes and working on assignments. He barely had time to eat and had to begrudgingly make sure he set aside a full eight hours for sleeping every day.

He squished down a yawn, and flipped through his book, looking for some info that would back up what he was trying to write about when the door to the dorm room opened. He cast a glance in the direction of it, expecting to see Naruto come in.

And it was indeed Naruto coming into the room, what was different, and had Sasuke keep looking, was the fact that unlike his usual combination of jeans and orange hoodie or baggy t-shirts, he was now wearing nothing but a (orange of course) towel wrapped around his hips.

Sasuke had no idea why Naruto would think it acceptable to walk around the hallways in nothing but a tiny towel, but in doing so he made Sasuke realize something new about the Uzumaki. He was damned good-looking under the hideous clothes he wore. All toned muscles, bronze skin and a surprising tattoo circling his belly button. There was a path of blond hair leading down from that bellybutton to vanish behind the edge of the towel that suddenly captured Sasuke's attention.

His gaze dropped down, suddenly wondering what that path might lead to when he realized just what he was doing. Sasuke was actually ogling Naruto. Quickly looking away he growled out a question as to why Naruto was dressed in what he was, hoping Naruto hadn't noticed the way he stared.

"I was in the shower, and some idiot nicked my clothes!" Naruto seemed pretty pissed off. Sasuke was more surprised that someone had bothered stealing Naruto's ugly clothes, and suspected it was done more as a joke than anything else. Suited Naruto well, getting a taste of his own medicine. It was something he wouldn't have put past the blond to do to him back in high school.

Naruto stalked towards his closet, and Sasuke couldn't help his gaze from drifting back towards him. His eyes widened as Naruto grabbed a pair of boxers and dropped the towel completely before pulling them on, giving Sasuke a good eyeful of a very shapely ass.

With sudden horror Sasuke realized just how much a naked Naruto was affecting him when he noticed the erection he was suddenly sporting.

Sasuke had known for a long time that he wasn't completely straight, although he would never tell anyone that, but never in a million years had he imagined being turned on by Naruto fucking Uzumaki. Living this close to the idiot must give him some variant of Stockholm's syndrome.

DAY FORTY-SIX

It was dark outside, autumn having claimed the long, light days of summer, leaving behind darkness and cold winds. Sasuke was currently sitting at his desk in the dorm room working on a paper due in a couple of days. Being Sunday the library was closed so he'd been stuck in the room with Naruto all day.

When seeing Naruto that first day he had been sure he would be in for hell living with him. Turns out Naruto were nothing like he had thought. Sure, the blond annoyed the hell out of him at times. He had no idea how many times he had plucked stuff out of his hair that Naruto had thrown at him. Naruto seemed to find it a hilarious game. Sasuke had contemplated wearing his hair in a style that was less prone to act as a target, but still he fixed his hair in the same spikes every morning.

His clothes were as garish as ever, the vibrant oranges an affront to Sasuke's eyes. Even more annoying was the fact that Naruto seemed to be some kind of a mind reader. Every time Sasuke felt extra gloomy, usually following a conversation with his father, Naruto was always there, trying to make him laugh or some shit. It was uncanny how Naruto seemed to read him.

On the other side: Naruto did keep his distance most of the time, allowing Sasuke the space he needed to do his studies. They could sit in the room together for hours, Naruto not saying a word to annoy him. Sasuke didn't think the blond had it him in to shut up for any extended period of time, so this was a surprise.

It seemed like Naruto had a lot more sides than Sasuke had credited him with, and to be honest Sasuke had no idea where he had him anymore. It certainly didn't help that he now knew that Naruto was quite the stunner underneath his baggy clothes. Sasuke was not used to see Naruto as anything but a class clown or tormentor, and now he had to add all kinds of other sides to him in his assessment of the guy.

Right now Naruto was leaning dangerously close to being annoying again though. For the last half hour Naruto's stomach had been growling sporadically. The thing was obviously hungry, but Naruto didn't seem inclined to do anything about it. The sounds were really starting to bug Sasuke and seriously disrupting his concentration.

A particularly loud rumbled made itself heard, and Sasuke snapped.

"Naruto!" he hissed, startling the blond. "Seriously, go eat something!"

Naruto opened his mouth as to say something, but then looked away, looking almost… embarrassed? It was not a look Sasuke was used to see on his face.

"I… I can't," Naruto stuttered, looking down on his books.

"And why the hell can't you?" Sasuke asked, maybe a bit too brusquely judging with how Naruto squirmed.

"Because I don't have any money," Naruto finally said, gritting his teeth like he had to force the words out.

"What, spent it all on something stupid?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he didn't answer Sasuke. His reaction made Sasuke grow uncertain, and he peered around the room. It wasn't really like Naruto had a lot of stuff. He had clothes, but nothing that looked new, although it would be hard separating orange hoodie from another orange hoodie. He had a cell phone, but hardly the newest kind. School books, and… that was about it. No expensive gadgets or anything like that.

"Naruto?" he asked silently.

Naruto sighed and looked up, nothing of the usual spark in his eyes. "I used up my student loan on books for class, so until Wednesday I don't really have any money. Most of my savings have gone to buying food the other times I used my loan on school supplies, so right now I don't have more than a couple of cents to my name."

Naruto blurted it out, like he wanted it over with quickly. Afterwards he looked down again, refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes.

When Sasuke didn't say anything Naruto continued. "I have a scholarship that covers my tuition, so that's how I can attend school. My parents died when I was young, so I've been living with my godfather, but he's not exactly wealthy. Student loans cover living costs and school supplies, and should cover food as well, but I had to buy a lot of books for first term, so I ran out."

He still refused to look at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't think he had ever seen Naruto like this, so… vulnerable. It was a side he must have perfected shields for, hiding behind his class clown persona.

Sasuke took a moment to digest everything Naruto had just told him, before he put away his books, grabbed his jacket and walked over towards the door.

"Well, are you coming?" he threw back over his shoulder. Naruto looked up at him, blue eyes big and surprised.

"I can't study in this noise, so I'm taking you out to dinner," Sasuke said casually.

A grin erupted on Naruto's face as he jumped up, grabbing a hoodie and following him.

Sasuke was living on money he got from his father, not a lot, but more than enough to feed Naruto for a couple of days.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I'm doing this for me, not for you," Sasuke said as the door closed behind them. Both he and Naruto knew he was full of bullshit, but neither of them was going to say anything about it.

Naruto walked behind Sasuke , hoodie pulled over his head to ward off the chill autumn air. He guessed he should be embarrassed over the fact that he pretty much was taking charity from Sasuke, but right now he was too hungry to care. He hadn't eaten the whole day, so damned his pride. Besides, he was too surprised by Sasuke's offer to care about any embarrassment. He never would have thought the raven cared enough to take him out to feed him. No way was he buying the "your tummy is annoying me" bit, he knew Sasuke was doing it because it was a nice thing to do. Huh, who knew Sasuke had it in him to care about other people. It wasn't a side he showed often.

They hadn't talked at all since leaving the dorm, but Naruto found that he was perfectly comfortable around Sasuke even while they were walking along saying nothing. Besides, walking behind him gave Naruto the opportunity to look at Sasuke without the other noticing.

Sasuke was slim, but not in the scrawny way. He was shorter than Naruto, but not by much. As always he was wearing dark chinos, perfectly clean and wrinkle-free, and a white shirt, equally pristine and properly buttoned up. Naruto peered down at his own outfit. His hoodie was whole, so that wasn't too bad. His jeans had definitely seen better days though. One knee had completely vanished at one point, and the bottom edges were fraying. His sneakers were scuffed and muddy from being worn in the rain. He looked like a hobo compared to Sasuke.

He felt comfortable though, and that was mostly all he cared about in his clothes. Also, the orange color scheme he had found himself drawn to seemed to annoy the hell out of Sasuke, so that was an added bonus.

Naruto nearly tripped over Sasuke as the raven stopped suddenly. Peering around them he noticed a twenty four hour diner nearby. Sasuke inclined his head in its direction in a silent question, and Naruto nodded. A greasy burger would suit him just fine right about now.

The silence between them kept up even inside the diner. Sasuke didn't actually say anything to Naruto at all until Naruto was done devouring his burgers and fries. Sasuke had been nibbling on a small portion of fries, but had mostly seemed to be lost in thoughts than interested in food.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Naruto asked as he drank a healthy dose of coke to wash down his food. He'd been a good boy and kept quiet during their meal, but if Sasuke was this adamant in not breaching the silence Naruto would just have to do it for him.

Sasuke looked up at him, confusion in his eyes, like he had forgotten all about Naruto being in the diner with him. He looked like he was about to say something, but then his gaze wandered. There was obviously something on his mind, but he didn't seem inclined to confess just yet. Sasuke was a very private person, and thinking about it Naruto realized he didn't know a whole lot about his roommate. Sure, he knew that he came from a very big deal type of family that came with a whole lot of money and reputation. He knew that Sasuke was working very hard, and had been all through high school as well. Not just to get good grades, it was more like he had something to prove to someone. Naruto thought maybe that something was his father, but he wasn't certain.

Other than this and the fact that Sasuke had an unhealthy obsession with hair gel the Uchiha was mostly still a mystery. It was almost embarrassing how little Naruto knew about him, they'd gone to high school together for four years, and he still had no idea what Sasuke liked to do in his time off, or any of these trivial things he knew about all his other old classmates. Maybe it was time to remedy that?

"So, duckbutt, do you have any interest beside school?"

Sasuke bristled at the nickname, but refrained himself from acknowledging it further.

"Sure I do," he said instead, pushing away his halfeaten plate of fries. Naruto took the opportunity to take over the food, happily digging in

"Like what?" he asked in-between bites.

Sasuke hesitated, suddenly seeming like he couldn't come up with anything.

"Okay, so nothing then. Fine. Let's do something easier. What's your favorite color?"

Sasuke frowned. "What's this, are you interrogating me?"

"Nah, just figured I should know something about you, seeing how we're roomies and all.

"Fine. Midnight blue," Sasuke stated. "I guess I don't have to ask what yours is," he continued, looking pointedly down on Naruto's orange hoodie.

Naruto grinned. "Favorite music?"

Sasuke sighed, but answered the question. "Classical. Beethoven is my favorite."

"Hah! I knew it! I'm more of a rock guy myself. Favorite food?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. "Sushi. You?"

"Ramen all the way. Although this burger wasn't half bad either." Naruto winked and shoved the last French fry into his mouth. "Favorite movie?"

"I don't watch a lot of movies."

"Okay, so… favorite sport?"

"To watch or play?" Sasuke asked.

"Both."

"I used to do martial arts, so that. To watch, nothing."

Naruto was surprised to learn that Sasuke had done martial arts, but he could easily picture it. Sasuke was certainly fit in that lean way, and he had the control needed. Naruto himself would probably have ended up just throwing punches wildly, hoping to hit something.

"I used to play soccer, and I like watching American football now and then. What was your favorite subject in school?"

"History."

"Is that why you are taking political history now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm aiming for law school later on, so I figured political history would be helpful."

So, lawyer. Naruto could definitely see that.

Getting a bit bored with the mundane questions he decided to up the ante. "First kiss? Where and with whom?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, showing that he had not been expecting that question. He looked like he wasn't about to answer, but just as Naruto was about to tell him that it was alright if he didn't want to share the raven cleared his throat.

"I don't even remember her name to be honest. It was the daughter of one of my father's associates. There was this big company get-together, mostly the men trying to make important connections. I hid in the garden, so did she."

"Damned Uchiha, I did not think you had it in you," Naruto said with a grin. "My first was with Kiba. We got bored and figured we better practice before going to high school, thinking we were going to be big-time studs or something."

A dark eyebrow hitched up in surprise. So, the Uchiha didn't know about that did he now? Maybe knowing that Naruto wasn't completely straight would freak him out. Naruto never considered the fact that Sasuke might just be a complete bigot, it wouldn't be completely unthinkable with his upper-class upbringing.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, suddenly seeming to be lost in thought.

"You know, I can totally see it," he said after a while. "You and Kiba. You are both equally annoying, you'd do the world a favor hooking up so you'd never get on anyone else's nerves.

Naruto just shrugged. "We're just friends, really. So I'm all up for grabs." A wink had Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Really Naruto, you don't think I could get a better guy than you? Please."

"I'm just saying, I'm single, so if you ever get lonely…" Naruto wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. He had expected Sasuke to be angry at the insinuations, or to just glare like he usually did, but Sasuke's eyes just glanced over to the clock on the wall, looking very much like he was looking for a way out of this discussion. If it hadn't been Sasuke in front of him Naruto would've almost thought Sasuke was avoiding the conversation because it was hitting a bit too close to home. Could he actually be gay? Naruto had said it all as a joke, to shake up the conversation a bit, but it had not gone as expected.

DAY FORTY-SEVEN

The clock had just snuck past the midnight mark before Sasuke and Naruto got back to their room. The blond had immediately tossed his clothes on the floor and jumped into bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Sasuke himself had the common decency to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth and change into PJs before following suit.

This evening had not gone as expected. Here Sasuke had thought he'd have a long night of studying in front of him, but then he had ended up going out to dinner with Naruto Uzumaki, and they'd had a proper conversation of sorts, and then… Sasuke was such an idiot.

The mentioning of Naruto and Kiba kissing had surprised him, he would have pegged the blond as straight, what with his lousy wardrobe and goofy personality. Granted, he never actually said he was gay, but for kissing Kiba he definitely wasn't completely straight as well. Bi maybe? Actually, that would make a lot of sense. Naruto was too enthusiastic to stick to just one gender.

His own sexual preference usually led him to be more appreciative of men, but Sasuke really didn't have much time for any kind of romantic involvements. No one else knew that he was more gay than anything else though. His father would probably full on disown him if he found out. And Naruto's claiming that he was up for grabs just hit a little bit too close to home. Sasuke knew Naruto was just yanking his chain, but it had given Sasuke ideas he really hadn't needed at the time. He already had the visual of a mostly naked Naruto on his mind, and having that same Naruto offering himself up gave Sasuke ideas he really hadn't thought he ever had. He almost thought he was imagining what it would be like to actually fuck the blond. Jeez, who would have ever thought he could look at Naruto that way. He must be losing his mind or something.

Sasuke turned over on his side, glancing across the room towards the other bed. Naruto was fast asleep, his sheets just covering his lower body. His bare chest was exposed, giving Sasuke plenty to look at.

Sasuke saw the tattoo circling Naruto's belly, wondering what it was supposed to be, and at the same time wanting to run his hands across it, to feel if the skin was smooth there, or if there would be scarring underneath the ink.

Then maybe he could run his fingers down that path of hair, push away the sheets and the boxers to run across—

Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly turned around, looking the other way. He was actually lying here, contemplating undressing and touching Naruto friggin' Uzumaki like some little pervert. Not only that, he seemingly sported quite the erection while doing it.

One traitorous hand drifted down his abs to brush against his hardened flesh. Just that small touch had him biting his lips to keep from moaning out loud. This dorm situation hadn't really opened up for many opportunities to masturbate, and he figured his body was rebelling that now.

Quietly rolling over on his back he glanced over towards Naruto. The blond was still sleeping. Sasuke thought about going to the bathrooms to jerk off there, but he didn't feel like walking through the hallways with a hard on. He thought about ignoring it and going back to sleep, but right now that didn't feel like a feasible option either.

His fingers curled around his cock, smoothly stroking it. Damned, he really needed this now, and before he knew it he was quietly running his hand up and down his length, his thumb swiping across the head to gather up some precome before tightening around him again.

He had no idea when he last came this quickly, but it was over almost before he had started, his balls tightening and come shooting into the hand he had the foresight to cup around himself to prevent messing up his sheets completely.

Leaning over the bed he dried off on his discarded shirt and fell back in bed, his body finally relaxing.

One last glance at Naruto made him realize just what he had just done, he'd masturbated while looking at his roommate the whole time. His sleeping and completely unaware roommate. Fuck, this was not good was it?

He really needed to squash these feelings in the bud. Guilt was already starting to gnaw on him, and he did not need that combined with all the stress of school. No, he needed to keep with his original plan, focus on school, get excellent grades and show his father that he was as good as Itachi. He'd go to law school, become a corporate lawyer and show him that he was worthy of respect as well. There were no place for being gay in that future, so he just had to find some way to ignore it. He was getting good at putting up shields to hide behind.

DAY FIFTY-THREE

Naruto was in a shitty mood. He had gotten a lousy grade on a paper he had been decently happy with and worked hard on, and combined with the shitty weather they'd had lately he was not a happy camper.

He had tried to cheer himself up by treating himself to a large cup of coffee, extra chocolate, but then he had fallen asleep the moment he came home, and now he had woken to find his coffee cold at his desk. His one splurge ruined.

"Gah!" he screamed and tossed the coffee at the wall in frustration. The yelp that followed was not one he had expected the wall to utter, and he spun around in surprise. His bad mood vanished completely in a fit of laugher as he saw Sasuke standing in the open doorway, completely drenched in coffee. His bangs hung in his eyes, and his usually so pristine clothes were… less pristine.

He could see that he was probably going to be in a whole lot of trouble judging by the fury growing in Sasuke's eyes, but right now he was just glad to be jolted out of his funk.

Sasuke slammed the door shut behind him. "What. The. Fuck," he gritted out, dropping his school bag on the floor.

"I was aiming for the wall you know, I didn't know you were there!" Naruto explained, throwing his arms up in defense.

"Why the fuck would you throw coffee at the wall?" Sasuke gritted on, pushing dripping bangs out of his eyes.

"I was in a foul mood?" Naruto tried, lips quirked into a lopsided grin.

"Well, thanks to you I am now in a foul mood," Sasuke sighed before looking down at himself. Naruto thought maybe Sasuke would head over to the showers to change like he always did, so was surprised when Sasuke grasped the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his head, throwing the drenched fabric on the floor.

Naruto was suddenly very interested when the pale hands did the exact same with Sasuke's t-shirt. The raven was slim, but fit, his skin pale all over. A dusking of darker hair covered his chest and trailed down into his chinos. Naruto couldn't really help the way his eyebrows rose in admirations of the leanly toned body.

Sasuke seemed more concerned with getting out of the wet clothes than maintaining his modesty as his hands dropped to his pants, quickly unbuttoning them and pushing them down his hips. Naruto was mildly disappointed to see that Sasuke's boxers had come away unscathed and therefor probably would stay on. He was less disappointed when his eyes got a whole new expanse of skin to take in. Sasuke's skin was ivory perfection, and Naruto was suddenly wondering how it would feel under his fingers.

Sasuke seemed to suddenly realize that he was stripping directly in front of Naruto, and all too soon he grabbed a pair of PJ pants and a t-shirt and pulled them both on. Naruto could almost swear there was a hint of a blush on Sasuke's face. Come think of it, he thought maybe there was a bit of a blush on his own face as well. He was suddenly seeing Sasuke in a whole new light. Or maybe he had seen him in that light a long time, he just hadn't realized it before.

Naruto had always been a bit of an omnivore when it came to sexual preferences, never caring much if he found a girl or a guy to be with, but he'd never considered Sasuke as a candidate before. No, Sasuke had always been more of a… pet project? Heck if Naruto knew what he had seen Sasuke as. He had always just been drawn to Sasuke, and now he suddenly felt himself drawn to him sexually as well. Which kind of changed everything.

DAY SEVENTY FOUR

Exams were coming steadily closer, and the whole campus seemed to be growing tenser by the day. Sasuke was studying from the moment he woke to the moment he went to bed. No less than the best of grades would do, or his father would tear him a new one. He was certain that if he didn't excel his father would demand he move back home where he could follow his education with a closer eye. No way would Sasuke let that happen.

Currently he was holed up in his dorm room. He had found lately that he preferred the silence of the room over the library. No matter how silent people tried to be there were always noises. Coughing, people turning pages, clicking from computers. It was driving Sasuke mad. Here he only had Naruto to deal with, and at least the blond seemed to realize that Sasuke really needed peace and quiet these days.

Sasuke glanced down on his watch, noting that it was nearing midnight. He spared his roommate a quick thought, wondering where Naruto was. The blond had left around dinner time and still wasn't back.

As if on cue the door creaked open and Naruto walked inside.

"Dude, are you still studying?" was his eloquent greeting, and Sasuke glared at him in annoyance. Of course he was studying, exams were only a couple of weeks away.

"You really need to take some time off, you are gonna work yourself into a heart attack," Naruto stated as he threw himself down on Sasuke's bed, leafing through the notebooks stacked there.

"I don't have time to take time off," Sasuke stated. He was feeling a bit frazzled, and really hoped Naruto would lay off, he was close to snapping completely as it was.

"It's just exams. You are smart, you'll pull through even if you stop studying now, I bet," Naruto stated as he lay back, lacing his hands under his head.

"You don't understand!" Sasuke found himself yelling. That certainly got Naruto's attention.

"Then tell me!"

Sasuke hesitated. He never talked about stuff like this. No one knew the pressure he was living under from his father, how he just wasn't good enough when compared to Itachi, how he had worked his entire life to be recognized as good at something by his father. He faltered for a moment, looking uncertainly at Naruto, then, before he knew it, he had spilled everything. It came out in a mush of words, all his insecurities pouring from him. Naruto sat silently, listening.

When he finished Sasuke felt like a deflated balloon.

"Dude, you REALLY need to take a break," Naruto suddenly stated, completely deadpan. Sasuke snapped. He pushed back from his desk violently enough to send his chair crashing to floor just as he launched himself at Naruto, fists first. Naruto seemed to allow him a few good hits before he retaliated, sending a knee into Sasuke's abdomen, knocking the air out of him long enough for Naruto to spin Sasuke around and press him into the mattress, arms held in a steel grip. Sasuke wriggled, but Naruto had the upper hand, and Sasuke wasn't getting anywhere.

"It's not me you are angry with," Naruto stated, but Sasuke just thrashed, not wanting to hear him out, not now.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, shaking him. Sasuke stilled for a moment, glaring up at Naruto.

"This really isn't healthy, you need to relax, to think about something else than just studies all the time."

"That's easier said than done," Sasuke stated, "I can't just sit around doing nothing."

Naruto just looked down at him for a while, looking a little bit too much like he was coming up with some plan. This could not bode well for Sasuke. He swore that if Naruto did anything stupid like suggest he go to yoga or take up painting or something he'd head-butt the fucker.

Naruto did no such thing though, he did something completely unexpected. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he felt soft lips pressing against his own, followed by a tongue gently teasing along the seam of his lips. He had no idea what to do, to throw Naruto off, or scream at him. In the end he did something else entirely, he kissed him back. Sasuke was as surprised as anyone by that reaction. But then Naruto bit on his bottom lip, and Sasuke just forgot all about thinking.

His own tongue snaked out to tangle with Naruto's, and Naruto moaned into the kiss, sending delicious shivers down Sasuke's back.

Sasuke craned his neck up, trying to deepen the kiss more. If anyone would have told him a few months ago that he'd not only end up becoming sort of friends with Naruto, but that he'd happily make out with him Sasuke would have glared them to death. If he had been able to string together coherent strings of thoughts he probably would have fled the room in screams. As it was he was much too busy wiggling out of Naruto's grip so he could pull the other man closer to do something so mundane as to form thoughts.

Finally Naruto's hands loosened the grip they had on Sasuke's hand and Sasuke was able to wrap his arms firmly around Naruto's neck and deepen the kiss. Tongues wrapped around tongues, lips mashed against lips, and for once Sasuke didn't have a single worry on his mind.

Desperate for more Sasuke used the fact that Naruto was preoccupied by kissing him to tackle the blond, flip them over and straddle his hips. Naruto looked up at him with wide, blue eyes, worry obvious on his face. It looked like he thought Sasuke would kill him for what he did. Sasuke probably would have thought about it had Naruto not looked so fucking delicious with his reddened lips and tousled hair.

Sasuke wrapped his hands firmly in that mane of hair and leaned in, claiming Naruto's lips as his own.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, obviously liking this just as much as Sasuke did, and when Sasuke shifted his position slightly he realized just how much Naruto enjoyed this. His cock was rock hard, straining against his jeans where Sasuke rubbed against him.

Sasuke had no control over his body any more, and soon found himself deliberately twisting his hips to rub against Naruto's erection. Naruto's mouth ripped away from his to groan in pleasure, and Sasuke used the opportunity to latch his lips against Naruto's neck. Naruto was warm, and his skin soft and pliant under his lips. Sasuke added suction, and he heard Naruto's whimpers above him, spurring him on.

Naruto pressed his head into the pillow, exposing his neck further to Sasuke's ministrations. He had not planned on kissing Sasuke earlier, it had just been a very convenient way to make him shut up. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about doing this before, Sasuke looked very kissable, he just would have never thought it would have any point. But Sasuke hadn't flinched away, or punched him, he'd responded in earnest, seemingly forgetting everything and just… reacting.

And now the raven had taken over the kiss completely, and that had shocked Naruto even more. When Sasuke had given into the kiss Naruto had thought it would just be a quick little thing before they pulled apart, but this was… amazing actually. The way Sasuke's lips felt against his own, the way his body moved against him, the little whimpers he uttered. Fuck, Naruto didn't think he had ever been this turned on before.

He wasn't sure how far Sasuke would want to take this, but right now Naruto felt that Sasuke needed this, so no way would he stop the other man. Okay, he wouldn't stop him for entirely selfish reasons as well, Naruto would like nothing more than to take this all the way. Sasuke might be in dire need of distractions, but Naruto felt that he was in dire need of a good fuck right now.

He hadn't actually had sex at all since he started university, he'd been too busy with school and what not. Also, there might be the small case of realizing just how he felt about Sasuke a couple of weeks ago. His attraction for the other man had been on his mind ever since. He'd found himself looking at Sasuke more, his gaze sliding across the room whenever they were in it together. He'd see that ivory skin and want to run his fingers across it, or he'd see the perfectly styled hair and want nothing more than to run his fingers through it and muss it up. He hadn't thought anything like this would ever happen thought. He had a small suspicion Sasuke might be gay, but hadn't confirmed it yet, and besides, there was the small thing about how Sasuke apparently had seen him as the spawn of Satan all through high school.

Luckily it looked like Sasuke had changed his opinion though, because with the way his hands were currently snaking their way across his chest Sasuke seemed more than a little fond of him.

Naruto was about to claim Sasuke's lips again when a familiar song came on from across the room. Sasuke immediately froze. Naruto knew what that meant, it was father dearest calling to check up on his youngest son again. And if Sasuke hadn't been stressed out about school already a conversation with his father would certainly see to that.

"Sasuke, just ignore it," Naruto whispered, his hands on Sasuke's thighs, fingers digging into the muscle.

Sasuke pulled away enough to meet Naruto's eyes. "I… I… can't…" his eyes lowered as if he just couldn't bear looking at Naruto another moment, and then he jumped off the bed, all but ran towards his desk and grabbed his phone, quickly answering it.

"Hello father."

"I was just coming back from the bathroom."

"Yes, I am studying hard."

"I would never want to disappoint you."

"Of course, father."

Naruto could see the life draining from Sasuke every second the phone call went on. Had Uchiha senior been in the room Naruto would have punched him. Could he not see how hard Sasuke worked to please him? Could he not see how much it affected his youngest son? No one could live like this, constant pressure, always worrying.

When the call finally ended and Sasuke lowered the phone to the desk again Naruto could see that Sasuke's father had gotten to him. There was a look of defeat on Sasuke's face, and Naruto knew that Sasuke would soon work harder than ever to be the best, to gain the recognition he sought from his father.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke's head whipped towards him, eyes wide in what looked like fear.

Naruto hated seeing him like this, wanted to make him relax and maybe even smile. He sat up on the bed, crossing his feet, careful to give Sasuke some space.

"He doesn't know you are gay does he?"

Sasuke's lips parted like he was about to say something, but no sound came out. Naruto gave him time, waited patiently while Sasuke got his bearings. Finally there were the smallest of shakes from Sasuke's head. He looked down, bangs falling in front of his face.

Naruto uncrossed his legs and scooted towards the end of the bed, swinging his feet down on the floor but not standing up, not yet.

"You don't think he would accept it, you think that if he knew you would never get his respect." Naruto didn't pose it as a question, and the look on Sasuke's face, the open hurt, told him that he had hit the nail on the head. Naruto got to his feet, but didn't walk over.

"Tell you what, though," Naruto took one step closer. "If he cannot respect who you are, then maybe you should not be looking for that respect." One more step. "Maybe it is time you did what you wanted, not what someone else wants for you." One more step. "Maybe you need to give into what your body wants right now." Naruto was right in front of Sasuke now. "Maybe you should forget all about school and respect and all that shit and just… feel."

Sasuke's eyes were still wide, and Naruto could see the inner conflict going on. He knew he would not be able to change Sasuke in a single night, knew that Sasuke would struggle with this need to be better than everyone, to prove himself, for a long, long time. He also knew that Sasuke needed a break more than anything right now.

Most people saw Naruto as a complete goofball, but what they didn't know was that he was determined as hell, and that he wasn't stupid and actually could think things through. Right now he was determined to help Sasuke, and he wasn't stupid enough to think it was an easy task. He'd have to thread carefully, because the wrong action would probably ruin everything.

"Sasuke," he said, his hand gently moving towards him, brushing his bangs away from his face. "Let me make you forget, just for a while?"

He could almost see Sasuke's mind spinning. Knowing Sasuke too much thinking was not a good think, he would soon come to the conclusion that he needed to be studying rather than anything he actually wanted to do. Naruto had to stop that train of thoughts, and there was one action that had proven very effective earlier.

Fisting the front of Sasuke's shirt he yanked, pulling Sasuke to his feet. The raven yelped in surprise, but Naruto smothered any complaints by pressing his lips firmly against Sasuke's once again.

He could feel Sasuke stiffening, hands moving up to Naruto's chest to push him away, but Naruto would have none of that. He buried his hands in Sasuke's hair, holding him close as he kissed him with all the passion he had for his roommate.

He faintly realized that it wasn't just Sasuke who needed this, Naruto was desperate for more of Sasuke. He hadn't really understood the feelings he had developed towards Sasuke, but they were more than simple attraction. He craved Sasuke, wanted him more than he had ever wanted anyone before.

"Please Sasuke," he whispered against the other's lips, "please let me give you this."

For a moment he thought Sasuke wouldn't give in, but then he felt the hands against his chest wrap themselves in the fabric of Naruto's t-shirt and then Sasuke was kissing him back with a desperation that was heady.

Sasuke clung to Naruto like his life depended on it. He kissed him with everything he had, lips, tongue, teeth mashing together in desperation. He wanted to lose himself completely, to just feel, to let his body take control, but he wasn't sure he could.

Naruto seemed to notice something in him, because he pulled away from the kiss, and moved his mouth close to Sasuke's ear. "Stay with me," he whispered, his warm breath fanning across the shell of Sasuke's ear, making him shiver. He knew Naruto wasn't talking about staying with him in the physical way. Somehow Naruto read him like an open book, knew when he was about to retreat in on himself. Who would have known the blond menace could be this insightful?

"I want you here with me, want you to think about how much I want you, want you to want me back," Naruto whispered, his tongue darting out to trace along the edge of the ear. Sasuke felt goosebumps down his back. He never knew his ear was this sensitive.

He opened his mouth as to speak, but couldn't find his voice.

"Tell me what you want, Sasuke, tell me and I'll give you everything," Naruto said in a husky whisper.

"I… I want…" Sasuke started. He struggled with himself, struggled with ignoring the voice in the back of his mind that told him to not disappoint his father, to work hard and be straight and be the perfect son.

"Yes?"

"I want you!" The words ripped out of him, having longed to come out for who knew how long. Sasuke's eyes flew open, shocked over what he had just said, almost expecting his father to come barging into the room.

Naruto growled in approval and pulled away enough to look at Sasuke. His hands were still in Sasuke's hair, tilting his head back so he would be able to look straight in his eyes. Sasuke tried to muster up some of the old Sasuke, the one who would be the boss of any situation, but that Sasuke was gone right now, leaving a new version. He felt raw, like his skin had been scrubbed away, but he also felt… free. Like he actually could do anything he wanted to.

Blue eyes stared at him, willing him to say more, do more. Sasuke didn't think he had it in him to talk more, couldn't formulate what he wanted any more eloquently, so he decided to show Naruto what he wanted.

Wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck he pulled him the last inches closer, pressing their mouths together.

It was funny how right this felt, how perfectly natural it felt to be kissing Naruto. His lips were soft, molding just right against his, his tongue darting out to play with his at the right times. Sasuke nibbled on a lush bottom lip and the sounds Naruto made in return went straight to Sasuke's groin. His dick was steadily reaching steely hardness, and he knew he wanted more than just kisses. He wanted all of Naruto. Wanted him naked and hard and panting. Wanted to feel him against him, wanted to touch and taste.

He could feel Naruto's hand slid down his back, and soon hands wrapped around his ass. Sasuke moaned into the kiss as fingers dug into his buttocks, massaging, touching, feeling. Naruto seemed to take this as encouragement, and the hands tightened to a good grasp, and then suddenly Naruto had lifted him up from the floor. Sasuke was about to yelp, but then Naruto dropped him on a bed, -Sasuke didn't know which's it was, didn't much care either— and crawled between his legs, pressing their bodies together. Sasuke felt evidence that Naruto was enjoying this as much as him pressing into his thigh.

Wanting more he wrapped his legs around Naruto and lifted his hips, rubbing his own erection firmly against Naruto, making it apparent what he wanted, and how Naruto was affecting him. He was rewarded by a moan as Naruto pulled away from the kiss to move down Sasuke's neck.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," Naruto said. It took Sasuke a few moments to process the words, his mind was too preoccupied with the way Naruto's tongue was tracing patterns across his pulse point. Not until Naruto closed his teeth over his neck, digging into the skin enough to hurt and bring his mind back to what they were doing did Sasuke manage to form words again.

"I want you to fuck me," he breathed, surprising himself with his forward answer.

Naruto chuckled. "That I can do."

Soon his hands were traveling down Sasuke's torso, unbuttoning his shirt as they went. As the last button popped free Naruto pushed the shirt to the side, hands moving lazily across his now bare chest, tracing circles around nipples, rubbing over his hip bones, dragging through the trail of hairs traveling down from his bellybutton.

Sasuke's eyes slid shut as he allowed himself to just feel for a moment, to revel in the difference between soft strokes and massaging fingers and then the soft, wet touch of a tongue joining the action to drag across a pert nipple.

Sasuke hissed as Naruto gently closed his teeth on the same nipple, giving it the smallest of bites, just enough to have Sasuke go tight in anticipation of what would follow.

Naruto crawled down, switching between kisses and nibbles as he traced down his chest, abdomen, hip to reach his chinos. Naruto stopped there, blue eyes peering up at Sasuke through a mess of blond hair, as if to seek Sasuke's approval.

"Please, Naruto, I need you," Sasuke said, his voice barely a whisper. He didn't think he had ever needed anything like he needed Naruto right now.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, one of those grins that Sasuke had usually found annoying but he now realized was bright as the sun, made him feel just a little bit better inside. That smile could probably change the world, bring down mountains, make Sasuke a better man.

Quickly Naruto dived back into what he had been doing, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper of Sasuke's fly. His hands grabbed the fabric, and Sasuke lifted his hips to help Naruto get rid of the fabric. The pants he wore everyday suddenly felt like a prison, and he needed out of them right this fucking moment.

Naruto leaned back on his haunches as he pulled off Sasuke's pants completely and threw them away. His eyes greedily took in Sasuke's body, the heat in the gaze holding enough weight so that Sasuke could feel it.

Tan hands moved to the edges of the t-shirt Naruto wore, and soon it joined the ever-growing pile of fabric on the floor. Sasuke let his eyes roam freely, taking in every square inch of that marvelous body, this time feeling no guilt. Naruto was marvelous, like some tan god that had come down from Mount Olympus. The tattoo on his stomach, looking like a stylized sun, and the beaming grin only completed the vision that it was Apollo himself.

Needing to touch Sasuke let his hands trail across jeans clad thighs, hooking in the belt loops and swiftly pulling Naruto back down, pressing their chest together, lips seeking out lips.

For a while they just let it be at that, kissing, hands trailing across backs and sides and thighs and asses, but soon they both needed more.

"Jeans, off," Sasuke growled, lips back on Naruto's neck, working on the hickey he had started on earlier. Naruto complied eagerly, pulling back enough to wriggle out of the jeans.

When he came back, Sasuke undulated up against him, rubbing their groins together. He was hard and leaking and wanted more.

Naruto moaned and twisted his hips, gyrating against Sasuke. Sasuke thought he could come just like this if they kept it up, he was that turned on.

"Need more, Naruto, want…" his words failed him. The usually confident shield he kept up had long since crumbled, and Sasuke found it hard to phrase himself, to show Naruto just what he wanted.

Naruto seemed to understand him thought, and soon Sasuke felt his boxer being pulled down his thighs, his cock catching on the waistband for a moment before springing free. And then Naruto was moving, and then there was a soft, wet heat on his cock and Naruto wrapped his lips around the length and slowly took him into his mouth.

Sasuke threw back his head and had to hold back a scream that threatened to rip from him. Naruto's tongue was gently pressing against the vein along the underside of his cock, his mouth moving down until he had taken all of Sasuke inside. Then there was the slight pressure of teeth on his length as Naruto pulled back, and Sasuke thought he was about to come from that alone. Suction on the head, an eager tongue dipping into the slit to pick up the drip of precome forming there, Naruto had him falling apart in seconds.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, desperate for Naruto to understand that he needed even more, that he craved for him, that he wasn't ready to come yet because if he came this would be over, and he didn't know if he could do this again or if his mind betrayed him with feelings of responsibility that sent him back behind the heavy walls he had lived behind for years.

Naruto slowly pulled back from him, moved back his body until they were face to face. His eyes looked serious, despite the heat that blazed through them.

"Sasuke, tell me what you want," he said. Sasuke was pretty sure Naruto well knew what he wanted, but he was still going to make him say it.

"I…" Sasuke started, his voice failing him. He found it hard to put words to it, found it hard to realize that he actually could have what he wanted, not what someone else wanted him to have. Sasuke was in control, Naruto wouldn't push him, wouldn't make him do something he didn't like.

Scrunching his eyes shut, trying to formulate what he wanted to say he was finally able to put words to his needs "I want you inside of me, I want you to fuck me hard and make me forget."

Naruto didn't need to ask what Sasuke wanted to forget, didn't need to do anything but kiss Sasuke fiercely.

When he finally let go of Sasuke's lips again it was to roll out of bed. Sasuke was about to complain over the lack of Naruto, but when he looked over he saw Naruto rummaging in his nightstand drawer on the other side of the room.

When he came back he dropped something on the bed before lying down next to Sasuke, hands lazily tracing across his chest.

"Have you done this before?" he asked, taken Sasuke by surprise. They'd been so urgent up until now, this change in pace with gentle stroking and talking not what Sasuke had expected. It took his mind a couple of moments to get what Naruto was talking about.

"Oh!" he said with a blush creeping across his cheeks. He had no idea how Naruto made him unravel like this, making him feel like he had all the eloquence of a little girl. "Yeah, well, kinda. I've used… a… uhm…dildo." Sasuke was not used to talking about these things, was used to keeping it all shut inside of him, hidden, only to come out in the dark of the night when he played with himself.

Naruto leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I promise to be gentle."

"Don't," Sasuke said, earning a hitched eyebrow from Naruto.

For a moment they just laid there, looking at each other, the intensity from earlier suddenly morphed into something else, something just as heady, only softer, gentler. No more rush.

They kissed, hands brushing across hands as if mapping each other. Sasuke encountered the cotton of Naruto's boxers, and tugged on it, making Naruto remove it so he could touch those last parts of him.

His hands gently explored, first across balls, taut, soft, then upwards, towards Naruto's cock. The skin was velvet, but underneath it was all steel. Sasuke gently wrapped his hand around it, taking in the girth as he moved up towards the flare of the head, thumb sliding over it to catch the drops of precome lingering on it. Naruto was big, but not extraordinarily so, thicker than himself for sure, but not much longer.

Gently pushing Naruto over on his back Sasuke crawled over him, wanting more than just to touch him. His tongue darted out to trace across the head, and he heard Naruto hissing above him. Wrapping his lips around him he slowly took him in his mouth, much as Naruto had done earlier. He choked a little halfway down, but took a break, composed himself and kept on going.

Naruto's hiss had turned into small moans and whimpers as he worked, and Sasuke loved the feeling that he was doing that. It spurred him on, and he soon lost himself in the blow job, all tongue and mouth and warmth and taste. Not until Naruto's hands dug into his hair, stilling him, did he stop what he was doing. Naruto looked down on him, eyes glassy with heat.

"If you don't stop now I'll come," he said. Sasuke wanted to go on, wanted the taste of Naruto's come in his mouth, but then he noticed the bottle of lube and condom lying on the bed next to them, and he came to the conclusion that he wanted Naruto hard and inside him more.

The way he stopped obviously told Naruto all he needed to do, and the blond was quick to push Sasuke over on his back and crawl between his legs. "I want to look at you when we do this," he said, and Sasuke could only nod.

Leaning up Naruto grabbed the lube, twisted off the lid and applied a generous dollop of it to his fingers. Sasuke thought he knew how this would feel, had done it to himself enough times, but when Naruto's fingers circled his opening, one finger gently pressing against it, pushing inside him, he realized that fucking himself with a plastic dick was nothing like the real deal.

Naruto's finger curled inside him, moving, stretching, searching. Another finger joined the first, and soon he found his target, fingers brushing across his prostate, sending Sasuke's back into a taut arch as he hissed under the sudden onslaught of feeling flooding through him.

Naruto grinned, and soon a third finger joined the first two, carefully preparing Sasuke for what was to come. Sasuke was impatient, wanted more, but at the same time realized the importance of Naruto's actions. Getting right to business would have probably left Sasuke with tears he did not want.

It didn't take long before Sasuke grew impatient thought, he wanted Naruto inside him. It seemed Naruto was getting just as eager, so it didn't take long until fingers left Sasuke to open and pull on the condom. Another squirt of lube, and Naruto was ready. They looked at each other, Naruto silently asking if Sasuke was ready. Sasuke answered by moaning and lifting his hips, offering himself up for Naruto. A smile crossed the blond's lips as he grabbed Sasuke's legs, pulling them around his hips. A hand snaked down between their bodies to steady him as he pressed against Sasuke's opening.

Slowly he was pressing inside, and Sasuke did what he could to relax and take him in. Naruto was obviously larger than his dildo had been, but he'd also done a good job at prepping him, and soon he was fully sheathed inside him. He took a moment to let Sasuke adjust to the intrusion to his body, but Sasuke soon urged him on. He wanted to feel it, wanted the small sting of pain that came with being filled so completely.

The pace slowly picked up, and soon Sasuke was clinging to Naruto, nails digging into his back as he was being properly fucked. This was better than he had ever dreamt of that it would be, Naruto filling him so completely, brushing against his prostate, sending sparks of electricity between them.

"You are so amazing," Naruto purred, amongst other words of endearments. Sasuke answered with pants and moans and whimpers, finding words above him at the moment.

Sasuke felt a hand close around his cock, and he knew that he would come any moment now. The combination of Naruto fucking him and jerking him off would have him finish in a matter of seconds. He looked up at Naruto, saw tension in his face that told him that Naruto was getting pretty close himself.

Digging his heels into the mattress Sasuke lifted his hips up to meet Naruto's thrusts, and the hand on his cock tightened, moving up and down erratically, like Naruto couldn't quite control it anymore.

Sasuke felt his balls tighten, felt his body making ready, felt himself balancing on the edge of a cliff where he couldn't see the bottom but desperately wanted to fly off of, and then Naruto twisted his wrist slightly and Sasuke fell over that cliff and into the bottomless abyss with a scream as he came harder than he ever had before. He was vaguely aware of Naruto grabbing his hips to thrust into him hard, heard him bite down a yell as he came as well, but he was too far gone in the throes of orgasm and the high that followed to do anything but fall into a boneless sprawl on the mattress, completely and utterly spent.

He felt the mattress dip next to him as Naruto lay down, and he snuggled into the warmth as Naruto wrapped his arms around him and then he promptly fell asleep.

Naruto looked down on the sleeping man in his arms, and his heart skipped a beat. He was not sure when it had happened, but at one point he had fallen deeply and madly in love with Sasuke. They hadn't just had sex, it had been something much more profound. It was change and healing and love and he knew things would never be the same. He had no romantic notions that Sasuke and he would now live happily ever after. Sasuke still had a lot of issues to work through, and one session of amazing sex was not going to fix him.

He knew there would be arguments and punches and yelling, but there would also be great sex and love and companionship. He also knew that it would all be worth it if he had Sasuke with him.

* * *

AN: What is this, I don't even. I have no idea what happened here, I just had this small idea of Naruto annoying the hell outta Sasuke, and then my fingers just wouldn't stop typing, and suddenly it was angsty, and there was smooches and smut and I have no idea. It was a lot of fun to write though! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
